100,000- 80,000 BE Before Equestria
by thehorde23
Summary: Twilight Sparkle comes across the personal documentary of the oldest and last human. Of course not knowing this she thinks it's just another book at first, but then she questions the contents. Should she really look for him?


Some things are worse than war.

Twilight was bored and wanted to read but Pinkie wasn't leaving her alone, so as she soon she got inside the library, she shut the door in Pinkie's face, literally. She sat on her haunches and looked around the room looking for a book to read, it was already 7 in the afternoon after checking the clock on the wall. She spotted one book called: Equestrian Mythology 101 and Heroes. It was strange as the book had no author, it was a brown pristine book and the words silver and gold plated. She picked it up with magic, carried across the room while reading it and going up the stairs to her room.

It seemed to be a personal document telling how the human saw the world and how everything seemed to evolve from the human's point of view. She already liked how nature and science blended together and proceeded reading intently in what seemed to be the human explanation of nature and how it changed.

100,000-80,000 B.E. Before Equestria

"I hid among these beasts and found out how truly potent they were, some lived a great amount of time, while others lived an average of 30 to 40 years. Many generations passed before I even found the name of the land the freaks lived in, now called Equestria. What was wrong with North America? Seriously I wonder who named North America into Equestria? I have concluded that they live as a monarchy. They really seem happy and peaceful too. I wish I had that peace and happiness in my life, but sometimes you got to live the hard way."

"Some things are worse than war." Al's character in the Simulator spoke.

"Honestly, I wish that sometimes I could forget some things in my long life."

"By that I tried suicide, I tried to drown myself but that young man saved me, I tried to shoot myself out of misery but I couldn't do it. Oh, look the tree fell."Al spoke to the program that was the person in front of him.

"Seriously I don't feel a thing anymore, these are minor disturbances, they happen occasionally, a new tree will take it's place." Al spokeThe program looked at him confusedly.

Oh, wait you don't know? I'll be glad if it makes you feel better, "Wait… be quiet. Okay come listen to this, remember how it seemed to start?The program shook it's ? God, what have you been doing?"The program only stared at him.

"Who is God?"Never mind, on to his life story! "Okay, ready for this?" Twilight thought.

The program stared.

"No one really knows what actually started all this, but I remember what it was like. Ah yes I'm one those "Old Veterans.",

correct?" Al said to the program

"They fought?" Twilight whispered aloud, frowning.

The program nodded, agreeing with him.

"The government reacted quickly, but not quickly enough, the forces started shooting everything that was considered a target." "Oh ho, not just that, everything!" "I mean plants too! What you don't believe me!" "They have been turned to beasts!

"They were anthropomorphic, they could speak at the least, and make some human gestures, but somewhat animalistic in nature, a manticore at times. Honestly we actually created Greek mythology in a worldwide accident, I never knew or thought it would come to this. Even some English folklore came to life too, such as dragons,or maybe a griffin! Imagine that, what we used to think were grand old tales, actually came to life! I could barely keep in my horror as I remembered how dangerous these thing were in some stories."

" Griffins being myths to humans in the old times, how old is this world?! What kind beasts were they? Were they at least herbivores? What about the plants? What happened to them?" Twilight had many questions in her mind about this topic.

The program only tilted it's head to the side."Different for every single thing, not even identical twins were the same!" Al was starting to rant.

"How different could they be?" Twilight thought for a moment before resuming.

"Completely, totally random, no patterns, and no real logic in this, they turned horribly disfigured every time!"

"That sounds pretty bad." Twilight spoke aloud to the room, talking to no one in particular, absorbing the pages with her eyes.

The program opened it mouth to speak. But Al cut him off. "Shhh, Keep your voice down, they will hear us." Al warned the program

"Who are they, and what are the horribly disfigured beasts?" Twilight thought.

The program pointed at him. "Paranoid? Me? Bah, you are too headstrong, but mark my words, finish "them" before "they" finish us." You see that overgrown, ugly son of a devil?" Al pointed at the creature that was shadowed by a tree.

"They sounded pretty ugly to them." Twilight thought once more.

The program nodded. "He or she will try to rip you open in self defense with his or her, strength, brains and stubs. They are definitely not stupid, they will get creative." Al said.

The program nodded again and pointed at him again. "Too many advantages?!" "True, no single one of "them" are the same." " Heh, at least we eat meat, that I can live with, but I miss those sweet pineapples that we used to have. I wonder if there are any more of those types of trees. Al's mind began to drift.

"Advantages over humans? What kind of advantages?" Twilight was really starting to wonder whether this human was really sane to live with only meat in his stomach everyday. She shuddered.

"You have to go then?" Al said suddenly. The program was walking out the front door of the simulated house. "Okay, but watch your back." "Use the fallen tree to hide behind, but don't touch the leaves." Al warned the program once again.

"What's wrong with leaves? Oooh, the scary ghost leaves will haunt your program and appear everywhere, sort of like Pinkie, Whoopee. Twilight laughed and snorted.

The program kept walking. "Pfff, fine then you stupid piece of crap."

"Okay, then he insulted something that isn't even living and called it crap." Twilight laughed in her mind thinking about how emotional humans were.

"There's a new world to face, we don't know how much damage has been done to poor Mother Nature, I'll be damned if we're going back to normal again." Al was speaking to himself now.

"What happened that caused the human to talk about plants and beasts like that?" Twilight grunted as she shifted her position so she could lie on her side.

The program was fading now. "Nature truly has some truly evil tricks up it's leaves against mankind, survival of the fittest, eh?" Al talked to the air. "Yeah whatever." "Wow, how many years has it been?" "Oh about 37 years, huh it's already 2367." "Well at least it was nice talking to you. Al spoke to the already gone program.

"Program, Commence shut-down procedure."

I remember reading his thoughts in the chip implanted in his brain, in case he ever lashed out in violent insanity.

"So they did have technology, where is it? Even then it might be primitive compared to ours." Twilight thought smugly at how humans really depended on such machines.

[Artificial Intelligence]: Simulation Complete.

"Well that's enough talking for now." Al got out of the Simulation Capsule and headed towards the kitchen, everything was lit up brightly, the lights humming as he passed. Save for the blood of the freaks. You see the atmosphere's air is no longer what it used to be. It has been tainted black by the smoke from centuries ago when the ancient humans were stupid enough to use fire. Al thought bitterly.

"They used fire? For what and why?" Twilight was starting to feel a little uneasy about humans using fire to scorch the entire world.

The trees changed after slow evolution, along as nature got worse, and turned into plant-like carnivores and sucked up the scorched nutrients out of the ground. Therefore, they were rare but once encountered they were to be avoided, to touch the leaves meant that the leaves in an instant, stuck spikes into the skin and dug deeper, then the branches would move and cover you in a cocoon of sharp leaves and in agony, and the leaves feasted off your flesh as you screamed alive. Most humans because they thought the trees were fine at first, ventured into the woods seeking refuge and only found bloodshed. Those that somehow came back alive told the other remaining humans: Stay away from the trees. Al mused.

"Why, the trees are alive? Could they be ancestors of the trees we have now? But even then what does he mean by they thought the trees were fine, they are fine now, right? Twilight was now pacing back and forth in her room thinking about how at times in the Everfree Forest it left a feeling that was ominous and somewhat very dangerous.

While Al was thinking of the past, he did not notice that the electricity flickered a bit. The electricity came from heat of the atmosphere in which the black air trapped sunlight and covered the Earth in a sizzling and evaporating mess, similar to Venus in the old texts. But the water that evaporated came down in little constant showers. As the vapor rose high in the air, cooled off and fell as drops, the atmosphere evaporated most of them in air, and the drops that did make it the ground were small and tainted with the poisonous air. Therefore had to be filtered and purified to even drink it, any amount swallowed caused death but if soaked through the skin nothing happened. At least I am one hell of a risk taker. Al said proudly in his mind.

"So the skin absorbed water? Like a sponge?" Twilight thought about human anatomy and how their bodies differed from theirs.

Al got a cup of water and did not notice that the water had some small amount of black goop which swirled in the water. He swallowed the water in three big gulps and set it down, washed it and left it to dry. He had to sleep anyways so he could go outside in the morning, when it was the only time the atmosphere was not hot enough cook a human.

"Al was getting ready for bed anyways, I remember that."

"Jeez, the atmosphere was that hot?" Twilight thought about pleasant sunny days and how it must've felt then in a boiling heat. She shuddered again.

Al got in bed and slowly drifted to sleep, he dreamed of the strange beasts that flew, ran, and used powers beyond a human mind. Al never woke up, he died in his sleep of the poisonous water.. The equipment, if not under constant watch were highly flammable, but I don't remember falling asleep that night. Thus, the equipment sparked and caught on fire, I woke up to the alarm and ran. It spread quickly eating everything that was flammable and poked through cracks and panels. Glass shattered, the lights fizzed out and popped, the fire melted the walls and burned the underground home to it's doom. I barely escaped alive and watched as I hid among some black stained rocks., the programs tried to take the fire out but it was too late. All that was left when the brown sun rose over the horizon, was the smoke rising to the air. The freaks came out and wandered to the remains of the ashes and looked at the dull sun. This is the new world and they ruled it.

"The beasts are the freaks? They have stubs, definitely smart, and had advantages and strength too. So what were they?" Twilight knew she was getting close to an answer.

"They left and I left."

"If they only knew that they would in fact in a later time in history they would rule. The air eventually cleared and the trees once again, evolving turned out looking more like they used to be. The most logical explanation comes from the past, but we must dig it up, but some part of history will have gone away, only leaving us a little uncertain to what happened at that time. Because I am the past and part of their history, their watcher and their only trace of a living thing from the sands of time." "At least I lived long enough in my extended lifetime to see the outcome of this world, and I am not sure what to think of it. as much as I like civilization, I think I am better off alone and outcast, like an old broken bicycle." "These freaks were the future of humans that they had never seen except for me. The ashes of the underground home is by now from what I learned to be underneath the Canterlot Castle buried under massive amounts of stone,dirt, and rocks."

"I call bullshit." Twilight thought, not really thinking of her wording.

"It is only a matter of time when these freaks find out their true existence. I knew Al very well, he was my friend and he died of foolish carelessness and a case of mild insanity. Honestly, I wish that I didn't remember some things, I really don't. But I guy's gotta do what he's gotta do."

Twilight smiled. " I knew it! I knew he was a stall- er man." Twilight corrected herself.

"I honestly wish I didn't remember some things." Twilight repeatedly murmured those words "But what did they do that was so horrible?" Twilight was thinking the story over.

"The freaks were our ancestors?" Twilight thought about how the human called them disfigured and saw the world from his point of view, the legs were seemingly backwards, elongated face, had one horn, or wings, or just a plain strong earth pony and different types of ponies such as Alicorns. But why call them freaks?

Was he really afraid that they were going to take his life or something else if he was found out? Or, would they murder him in the case of calling his story a fraud and a liar, or maybe he was afraid of the the next big change in the line of evolution, them. Twilight groaned in frustration and looked at the book, she was saddened that the last human alive considered them to be freaks and not part of nature itself.

She had to keep reading it.

The Everfree forest evolved from those same carnivorous trees, but they did not do anything. For the trees still looked ominous and gave a sense of dread, they were just really old trees that spread their seeds after a millenia passed. They had evolved almost back to their normal state. The trees grew few and far at first, but as more appeared they turned into a woods, at last into a forest. Some trees still carried some side effects on the body on account of touching them. They still carried some of the genetics of the old trees. I wish to you good luck and good bye, I really do feel a little better. Maybe when the freaks find this book, I hope they can read it, if not then... well at least it's evidence of my existence and my kind.

"What are genetics? And does it really take a long time to get adapted?" Twilight was getting tired of thinking. She had to read the last line of the tale.

"This is Reagan here signing my name and hope that whoever comes across this book is smart enough to leave me alone, and with that I represent your history but not how you guys came to be (If it is one of you freaks then I say hi for the first time.), but I will be gone, not dead just disappear. Also I wonder, how has the sun not blown up yet? It should have blown up years ago, when it crossed the last line of it's life... a supernova"

Twilight Sparkle put the book down tiredly and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 2 a.m. in the morning and she could really use some sleep, she didn't want to ponder through the book anymore. The book was a good think for her mind and very imaginative, maybe creative. Perhaps she could maybe discuss her findings with Princess Celestia in the morning.

She shuddered at the thought of eating meat, it sickened her stomach, but they also ate fruit, that was a fact everypony knew. She thought this book was a theory on what human life may have been like from their point of view. She sighed and pulled the blanket around her body to keep herself snug for the rest of the night. Twilight yawned. She was too tired to be thinking critically anymore, all she wanted was sleep right now. And sleep she did.


End file.
